Percy Jackson and the Princess of the Sea
by hunter dude
Summary: What happens when Percy wasn't the eldest child of the big three? What if it is a Daughter of Poseidon? Follow Andrea as she turns the books upside down in her own crazy adventures with the whole gang! (OC)Andrea/ Thalia Percy/(whoever people vote for) Credit to Rick for characters other than the OCs she is mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- (Prologue/ Fun stuff/ camp {Arrival})

_-_-No POV... yet-_-_-

On a relatively quiet street of Manhattan a young mother ran frantically dodging people and obstacles alike clutching a young child in her arms, Occasionally looking back in a frantic and fearful search of her pursuer.

"Just a little further" She would mutter occasionally, while dashing past buildings and oblivious people in her frantic escape. After what seemed like forever she ran into the park, relief evident in her face as she ran for the trees guided by moonlight. The relief she felt only moments ago quickly turned to horror as she tripped and tumbled, rolling across the grass and snapping twigs under her. Her child was protected but her leg bent oddly, broken at the knee. A howl broke out in the night, closely followed by 3 more, and all of them close. The woman paled and crawled painful toward her child, praying to any god or goddess who would listen to save her little girl. The hell hounds approached swiftly growling at their seemingly easy prey. The woman pulled out a small knife and in a desperate effort threw it at the first hound hitting it in the neck, killing it. Sending one last prayer to Artemis, she covered her daughter with her own body as a shield from the monsters as they pounced clawing and biting into her back trying to get the child under her. As they finally dragged her weakly struggling body off her child a silver arrow embedded itself in the new lead hounds muzzle killing it instantly. The second hound backed off slightly growling in the general direction the arrow came from, before it to was killed by a silver arrow. The baby girl cried out as it slowly tried to crawl to its mother for comfort in the cold. The mother fighting to live but knowing it was futile used her last bit of strength to say "T-thank you m-milady, please t-take care of my g-girl. T-take care of my little Andrea." before death took her.

A young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes jumped from the trees near them and approached the late mother and her child. "Rest now young maiden, you are safe." she muttered quietly to the baby as she picked her up and held her close to her chest, like a mother calming her child.

"What shall we do with her, milady?" Another voice spoke from the trees.

"We must take her with us, and accept her into our family." She responded quietly as to not wake the now sleeping child.

"But, milady, how shall we raise her in thine hunt? Surely there is another way?" The voice protested knowing the child would limit their hunts.

"She just lost her mother, I can not leave such a young maiden alone." She told her lieutenant with a hint of warning in her tone.

"My apologies, milady. But how shall thou raise such a young maiden in thine hunt? She will need a mother as she is far to young to go without." She said hesitantly.

"You seem to forget I am the goddess of Childbirth as well, my lieutenant, I can take care of a child. I can be her mother." She told her hunter in a quiet tone. A flash of longing in her voice missed by her lieutenant and friend. Not quite knowing what she is getting herself into she walked into the forest before a silver flash was seen and no trace of her presence was left.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Somewhere else in New York_-_-_-_

"He is beautiful my love." A new mother said to her lover. "What shall we name him?"

"That I will leave up to you my love." A man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt said to his lover.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson. May he have a happy ending like his namesake and the strength of his other."

"It is a good name. Please come with me to my palace, i can protect you. My brothers will try to smite our child because of the oath.

"No, I can not my love. Triton and Amphitrite will kill him for sure, and make your life much harder if they find out he is your child. I will keep him with me, here. It will be alright." Sally Jackson reassured her godly lover.

"Then promise me that when the time comes send him to camp where he will be safe." Poseidon pleaded.

"I will my love, I will." She said before pausing and thinking. "Couldn't you stay just one more night?"

Poseidon seemed to hesitate before he said "No, If none of the others then Artemis and Hestia would know by now a child of mine has been born. I can not stay."

Sally seemed saddened but knew it was for the best. "Goodbye my love. Please watch out for Percy." she said before giving the god one last kiss. The god gave her one last sad smile, before disappearing in a warm breeze.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Almost ended it there but I am nice, (About 4 years later.)-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A small child with long wavy raven black hair, tied in a ponytail, and sea green eyes that seemed to glow in joy giggled as he ran to hug her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! I got a bunny!" Showing a small bunny in her shirt, wiggling his nose and looking at the goddess curiously as the girl giggled happily.

"How did you manage to get a bunny in your shirt?" The goddess asked holding back a giggle. The young girl's smile slowly went into a thoughtful frown as she thought about it.

"Well i was running around in the forest when I saw this cute little guy and ran after him but he was too fast for me, so instead I sat down and offered him a carrot I found. He hopped up to me for the carrot and once he was done he hopped into my lap and wiggled up my shirt. It really tickled" She said before bursting into a fit of giggles as the bunny wiggled. This time the goddess couldn't hold back her giggles and the two ended up a giggling mess on the floor.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ another 2 years later (6yrs old.)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Please mommy! I don't wanna learn to shoot, last time I tried I accidentally shot Zoe in the butt!" She pleaded as her mother dragged her to the Archery range.

"No daughter of mine will be unable to shoot a bow. I am going to teach you how to shoot and that is final." Artemis told her daughter firmly.

"But mommy I don't wanna hurt you! I don't wanna hit you with a stray arrow." She said sorrowfully. Artemis stern expression softened.

"Don't worry about it Andrea I'm sure you will not hit me. If it makes you feel better I'll be behind you instructing you instead of next to you." She said

"But that's where Zoe was standing!" Andrea said somewhat embarrassed. Artemis stopped suddenly before asking her how she managed to hit someone who was standing behind her in the butt.

"Well I don't really know. I shot it and it bounced off the target into the air reaaaaaaaaaaaly high before it bounced off something and came down bounced off the arrow barrel and hit Zoe's butt" She paused before saying "Then Apollo came down and almost yelled at me for something before laughing really hard at Zoe who shot him between his legs and he teleported away in pain." She then thought for a second before asking "Why did Zoe shoot him there? Is that really painful for boys?" Artemis processed this for a second before she asked "You managed to hit Apollo's chariot on a ricochet?" Andrea nodded looking guilty. Artemis couldn't resist and giggled pulling her little girl into a hug. "Good job." was all she said before picking her up and walking back to the archery range to instruct the small girl.

About 3 minutes later a pained "OWW!" could be heard across the wilderness the hunters were camped in before the longest string of apologies in history was said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ another 4.8 years later (10.8yrs old.)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"But moooooooom! I don't wanna go to school!" A young girl told a seemingly 12 year old girl. An odd sight for anyone who was not familiar with Artemis and her child.

"You have to dear. I can't teach you everything in the wild. Besides the last few schools weren't so bad were they?"

"They kicked me out... of all 5 of them." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't get kicked out of the last one?"

"Not my fault the guy was a pervert. I only castrated him! He _was _a boy after all." Andrea yelled indignantly before muttering about harsh punishments. Artemis simply giggled and beamed at her daughter with pride.

"I know sweaty but the school can't just leave you unpunished for something like that. They may have passed a slap as self defense but castration is a whole other story. Please try not to overreact this time? I am having trouble finding schools for you and Yancy academy is not that bad of a place... You have your knives?" Artemis asked before her daughter pulled out a set of gleaming silver hunting knives, and a dozen throwing knives (the only ranged weapon Artemis could teach her to use despite her best efforts) 6 celestial bronze and 6 steel in case of mortals, as well as a set of butterfly knives she picked out for her 8th birthday, made of the same silver her hunting knives are. "Good girl, Now behave while I am hunting and I will be back for winter break and other holidays to pick you up. I love you Andrea."

"Love you to mommy." Andrea responded hugging her mother tightly, before venturing into Yancy Academy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ another year later (11.9 yrs old.)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Andrea walked through the halls of Yancy Academy with a cold expression on her face, her lush wavy hair in its usual pony tail, and clad in an odd mix of silver shirt, jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Even at eleven years old her chest has begun to develop and her strong figure becoming more womanly (a fact that annoys her to no end) Her eyes seemed to darken like a stormy sea as she walked past all the boys (all of whom shied away from the girl) before getting to her favorite class set. the last 2 periods of her day; Latin and Swim. Even with a male teacher she adored the two classes and was top of her class in both, impressing Mr. Brunner (the Latin teacher) and Coach Hedge (our swim coach with anger issues) with her abilities. She even managed to do a 50 meter swim in 24 seconds flat (noone noticed as that was practice during her free time) and placed first in any swim event, anywhere from dashes to dives. An A+ student in all classes (except math where she fought hard to get a 89.7%... She blames that on her teacher who is an obvious monster) She is quickly becoming the pride and joy of the school gaining them more metals in one semester than most do in a year. Yet one thing vexes the staff as a whole. She has no friends. Everyone is either too scared to approach her or and arrogant and insulting male who she punishes adequately for their advances. Then one fateful day not a week after her 12th birthday they went on a field trip to a museum about Greek mythology and history, lead by her Latin teacher with an extra chaperone (Mrs. dodds her Algebra teacher) all the Latin students are required to go to the class if they wish to have an A in the class. Obvious not wanting to lose her 103% in Latin she went on the stupid field trip despite the whole something-is-terrible-wrong-run-like-hell feeling she is getting. "Just 5 weeks of this hell then I can go home!" she would tell herself in her personal countdown. She had decided long ago that while she did not in any way like this school she wouldn't get kicked out this time. Her mom could only get her into so many schools in the same area before they had to move states.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Field trip day_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Clad in her usual summer gear; a silver sleeveless shirt and Shorts,a more casual looking pair of vans on her feet, Her knives hidden by the mist on her belt to look like the chains she wore on her left side (12 birthday present from Artemis) Her knives now hidden as pinna piercing rings with silver chains leading to her other piercing so all she had to do was pull the chains running down her ear like a weaving. **(A/N Who knew those had names? Cuz I sure as hell didn't until I looked it up... then again I am a guy) **Her backpack slung on her back with her usual leather jacket and jeans, as well as a bar of ambrosia and small flask of nectar Zoe gave her, she also had the one thing that kept her sane all these years, her MP3 player filled with Green Day, Metallica, 3 Days Grace, and lodes of others like them, and finally her custom Benchmade model 63 butterfly knife for warding off the arrogant and stupid boys who annoy her.

Getting on the bus near the middle in front of an odd disabled boy and his friend (Who just happened to be turned around when she sat down) she almost pulled out her MP3 player, however the threat of it being taken was enough for her to leave it alone. So instead she sat alone and miserable in her seat.

"I'm gonna kill her" I heard a boy mumble behind me before another small smacking sound could be heard.

"It's OK. I like peanut butter." a nervous sounding scratchy voice said.

Then a piece of a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich hit her in the back of the head. The buss got quiet. Everyone was starring in shock and fear as i reached up and plucked the piece of sandwich out of my hair. I turned and looked right into the eyes of a still smirking Nancy Bobofit before asking with a calm yet threatening tone "Is this yours?"

She paled slightly and said "Ya, what of it!" Her 'Friends' scurried away squishing themselves closet to the walls and away from me. I pulled out my very much illegal butterfly knife and after less than a second of metal flipping and spinning in a mesmerizing way threw the now open and locked butterfly knife landing it with a thud into the seat less than a millimeter away from her throat. She paled and tried to shy away only for another silver knife to stick a millimeter from the other side of her neck, caging her between two razor sharp knifes. The students and teachers were too shocked to do anything. I stood and walked up to her and grabbed the knifes by her neck and pulling them out.

"That is your only warning." Was all i said before throwing the butterfly knife in the air (Makeing everyone flinch) and catching it closed and locking it. I then sheathed the throwing knife as I sat down relinking the chain to my belt and hiding all my dangerous weapons from the nosy mortals.

"Andrea! Come To the front of the bus this instant!" Mrs. Dodds yelled furious.

"No." I responded calmly.

She turned bright red in anger before marching to me. "You will give me all your knives and other weapons you happen to have on you or you will be expelled and sent to prison."

"What knifes Mrs. Dodds? I have none on me." I said smiling sweetly up at the furious teacher.

She sputtered madly before pulling me out of my seat. "Empty your pockets, and your backpack." She commanded.

I emptied my backpack first pulling out the leather jacket and jeans. Then I pulled out the flask and ambrosia (looks like a brownie) Then my MP3 player. I then took out the wallet, phone, and even took all the chains off my shorts. I then pulled out my pockets to show i had nothing left in them. Mrs. Dodds was fuming.

"Assume search position." She commanded.

"You are not legally allowed to do that. It not only violates my legal rights, but my own personal beliefs. So no." I said looking her in the eye.

"I said ASSUME THE POSITION!" She roared "OR I WILL HAVE YOU STRIPING IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE DAMN BUS TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NOTHING ON YOU!"

I looked over at Mr. Brunner and asked "Can I call the police on that? It is against the law in more ways than one." He nodded. I picked up my phone and dialed 911 my thumb hovering over the call button. "Last chance Mrs. Dodds back down or get yourself arrested." She glared at my and tried to take my phone. I lifted my arm and hit the call button making her miss and fall into the seat onto the boys laps. her face landed in the black haired boys crotch and he freaked out smacking her and making her land on the floor like his worst nightmare was coming true.

"911. What is your Emergency?" A kind voice said.

"My teacher is going crazy, trying to 'search' me and make me strip in front of my class." I said in a choked voice as if i was deeply emotional hurt.

"What is your name?"

"Andrea"

"Where are you now."

"On a bus going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and dodging my crazy teacher" I said while jumping over students and landing on the seat backs like a cat.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"I will be soon! And most likely physically pretty soon. We are about 3 minutes out from the Museum Please help!"

"A police car will be waiting at the museum." before pausing and telling me "Don't worry she will be arrested on arrival if we can help it Hold on."

"Thank you! AHH!" I yelled as she finally caught me and pulled my into the air in a death grip. I dropped the phone. "Now deary you have been very troublesome indeed. I might just have to depose of you..." she said. I smirked when the bus stopped and the doors were kicked in for the police man to see a little girl being held up crying by a teacher and the pale and shocked faces of the other students her other hand about to be touching my developing breasts.

"Drop the girl!" The police man yelled pulling his gun.

She growled and pulled me in front of her, a knife held to my neck.

"Hypocrite" I muttered defiantly.

The police officer pulled his finger off the trigger some and put his hand up to his radio "We have a hostage situation at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Teacher holding hostages on a bus from Yancy Academy. Requesting immediate backup."

"Roger that all available units mobilizing."

"Now please drop the girl. Tell me what you want." He pleaded.

"I am going to kill her and the thief back there. You can't do anything about it!" she yelled before her skin seemed to explode leaving a leathery creature with leathery wings and the ugliest appearance ever.

Everyone screamed as the knife started to draw across my neck. I twisted so the cut would not be fatal and played dead as she dropped me. The officer fired but his bullets went right thru her so he stopped firing and ran. I launched myself up and pulled the chain on my right ear producing my hunting knife, just in time to block a blow from the Fury.

"Die honey!" she yelled before she went rigid. she looked down to see by other knife in her chest. I twisted the knife and pulled it out of her. She dissipated into golden dust. as I put my knifes away.

"My stuff I yelled as the students rushed off the bus taking me with them.

"Got it!" I heard a male voice yell from the back as I was pushed out of the bus. I retracted myself from the crowd and approached the police officer.

"You made it!" He said. "Thank god!"

"Ya but you should make it look like you tried to do your job but she ran when you came. Looks better than a kid with a bleeding neck and a monster teacher exploding into dust." I told him as a cover up.

"Ya... Thanks kid." he said walking over to the other police officers who were just arriving to tell them his story.

"This is yours?" A male voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see a nearly perfect replica of me, except male. I gasped.

"Woah! We look like twins." He said in shock.

I thought about it for a few minutes, before asking "Who are you? Who is your dad?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. I never knew my dad." He said with a somber face.

"I'm sorry. I may know who your dad is, if it helps. He couldn't be there for you no madder how much he wanted to be." I told him. 'Why the hell am I reassuring a male! What the hell is wrong with me! I shouldn't care that he may be my bastard brother, no male is good!' i thought to myself before grabbing my stuff and shoving everything but the chains in my bag. I put the chains back on my belt before stomping off and dragging him with me to Mr. Brunner.

"Ah Percy Jackson and Andrea. Just t-" He started but I cut him off.

"Chiron. It's time to go to camp. I will get there on my own after I inform my mother where I will be going." He seemed shocked but nodded reluctantly as I stormed off into the nearest forest.

_-_-_-_-Some forest somewhere_-_-_-**(somewhere along the line I transferred to Andrea POV... oh well was gonna happen sooner or later)**_-_-

"Mom! I need to talk to you." I called into the forest. A bright silver flash appeared behind me and I turned to face my mother.

"Andrea! What happened? Are you alright?" Artemis said, going into full motherly worry mode.

"Ya mom I'm fine... I just have some bad news." I started. "I am going to Camp Half-Blood this summer." I said slowly trying to soften the blow.

"Why? Don't you want to stay with the hunt? With your mother?" Artemis asked weary of her daughter's reasoning.

"I- I think I found someone who could be my brother." I said hesitantly before adding "I need to know for sure if he is and who our father is. You wouldn't tell me and He wont if I stay in the hunt forever.

"I'm sorry my child. I can not revile your father to you. He must do that himself. I will take you to camp and you are welcome to my cabin and table, however i cannot claim you as my own... I hope you understand..." Artemis said with sorrow in her voice before she teleported them to Half Blood hill. Suddenly she felt her daughter embrace her and kiss her cheek.

"Don't worry mom. While you are not my mother by blood you will always be my mother in heart. You did raise me to be the bad ass girl I am today." I told her with a smirk before walking up the hill and waving at her "Bye mom! I love you!" She smiled before waving and glowing. I shut my eyes and she disappeared. I quickly ran down to the big house near the hill and knocked on the door.

"What now brat!" A obviously angry man said from inside.

"I am new to camp. Just checking in **Lord Dionysus** Sorry for the disturbance." I said respectful bowing low as the god opened the door.

"Ah finally a brat that knows her manners." He muttered before calling out "ANNABELLE YOU ARE REQUIRED AT THE BIG HOUSE!" loud enough for me to flinch and nearly cover my ears.

"Thank you my lord. It was an honor meeting you." I said bowing again before walking back to the porch and waiting for this Annabelle girl.

I didn't wait long before a slightly afraid blonde girl ran up. Her hair seemed to naturally fall in princess style curls and her sun kissed skin seemed to scream 'I'm a California Girl!', but the interesting part was her eyes. A startling gray. Obviously a child of Athena.

"Ah you must be Annabelle. I'm Andrea. I presume Lord Dionysus called you here to show me around the camp." I said slightly bored but respectful with a god so close by.

"You presume correctly girl. Annabelle here will be showing you around camp and eventually inform cabin 11 they will need to clean up a new spot for her."

"Very sorry to interrupt my lord however my adoptive mother Artemis told me personally it would be alright to use cabin 8 instead." I said.

"Artemis has a daughter? Never thought the little virgin bitch would-" some arrogant camper started before getting a silver knife where the sun don't shine.

"Never talk about my mother that way." I said venomously pulling out the knife slowly twisting it in the process. he squealed in pain before passing out.

"uhhh how about we start that tour..." Annabelle said nervously.

"Okie dokie Annie!" I said happily skipping along behind her. I'm weird ok? Jerks.

"Don't call me Annie!" He all but screeched pulling her knife on me.

"You really wanna get in a knife fight with me?" I asked as I pulled out my hunting knifes.

"Bring it little bitch!" She yelled as she swiped at me. That comment got to me. I am not short! I am vertically challenged! She is the amazon freak. I growled in anger dodging the swipe before doing a back flip kicking her in the chin as I went. I looked up from my ready position to see her stagger back shocked before analyzing me and attacking again. A feign left. I blocked the actual strike with my left knife and slashed at her with my right grazing her stomach. She gasped and swiped angrily at me. I blocked and dodged all of them but could no longer go offensive. I rolled back and threw one of my knifes at her nicking her face before charging and slashing at her rapidly with precise and quick slashes and stabs. I could only land a few but those few were enough to cripple her good arm. I surprised her by throwing a well aimed kick into her chest and swiping her legs out from under her as she stumbled, before jumping onto her my knee on her chest knife at her neck the other held ready for anything.

"Do you yield?" I asked. She hesitated before nodding in defeat."So Annie where to next. I think the volleyball guys have seen a show enough for one day." I said pulling her to her feet. I was right. The volleyball were all staring at me, their ball left forgotten in the sand.

"Ya..." She said obviously thinking about a million and one things, the million she was thinking before and me!

"Come on Annie! Lots to show me!" I called bouncing happily before stopping abruptly. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I NEVER do that! What happened to my badass-don't-mess-with-me-side?' I thought angrily.

"Well uh- this way to the cabins..." Annie said awkwardly before leading me to the cabins passing the climbing wall, lake and arena.

"Thanks Annie bye!" I said quickly before running into the Artemis cabin and praying to my mother about my sudden change in behavior.

'Hormones are messing with your mind. I don't know if I can 'fix' it, but I can tone down the effects some.' I heard her voice say in my head before feeling much more like myself.

"Thanks mom." I said before falling onto the beds and passing out.

* * *

I woke to a blinding flash and the sound of thunder. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran against the storm to Half-Blood hill to see a flipped Camaro and the 2 boys from the field trip trying to crawl out... well the raven haired boy was the sayter was being useless as they usually were. The boy then proceeded to pull out a mature looking woman with the kindest eyes I ever saw out of the driver seat. I ran down and went to help them, taking the mother from the boy as he dragged the sayter. Then we heard a roar. I looked up at what seemed to be the Minotaur wearing fruit of the loom whitie tighties as if he was dragged from bed to kill this boy. I told the boy to get the sayter to the safety of camp before running towards the Minotaur.

"Hay Beef Face! Over here! OH wait your too STUPID to even get close to me!" I insulted him rather lamely, but it did the trick all the same. He charged with a mighty RAAAUR! Only to find that I wasn't there anymore. He grunted confused before a knife hit him in the back where his heart would be if he weren't so damn beefy. I readjusted my aim only for him to turn and charge again. I tried to dodge but he was upon me to fast, he caught my arm in his meaty hands before a silver hunting knife flashed and his left hand fell to the ground. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled furious before everything just stopped. All the rain froze mid air and formed together into long knife-like spears all aimed at beef-face. His eyes seemed to widen at the show of power before they, like every other part of him, got turned into Swiss cheese by the ice daggers. All that was left was a gleaming horn and a pile of golden dust. Knowing I should very well have fainted from the sheer amount of power released I quickly ran to the boy's mother before pulling her up and the two of us leaning heavily on each other stumbling to the camp boarders. I muttered "I Andrea Adopted daughter of Artemis allow this woman into Camp Half-Blood." She seemed to faintly shimmer as she walked into camp before I fell against the tree on the top of the hill and passed out against it's amazingly smooth bark.

* * *

When I woke again from a thankfully dreamless sleep, I found myself in a hospital like tent with white and gold everywhere. Obviously the infirmary.

"Your awake!" Annie all but yelled from the bed next to me, where a boy who looked like he could be my twin was resting.

"Not shit." was my oh so gracious response as I groaned and sat up.

"Wait. You shouldn't be getting up. Not yet." she said worriedly rushing to me.

"Too late!"I said nearly falling out of bed. "Help me to the hill I wanna see something." I told her as she helped me up.

"You should really be going back to bed and resting... but I don't think you will listen so why not."

"Good you're learning!" I half-cheered sarcastically before nearly falling as she huffed and let me go.

"If your gonna be an ass then don't expect my help." She sneered

"At least I have a nice ass." I said smacking my butt playfully, half mocking her. She stiffened and looked like she was gonna try and kill me before we heard a groan from Percy. I used the distraction to hurry (or stumble in my case) on out and up the hill to the odd tree.

"Now what could be so special about you?" I asked no one in particular. "Hmmm" I said as I felt the front of the tree. As I did this I felt something rather strange, like I could feel someone in the tree. "What in the world?..." I muttered confused. 'Not like someone could be in the tree right, any nymph would have come out by now and a nymphs tree doesn't feel like this so what-' I began before a sharp tug in my gut blasted my train of thought to smithereens replacing it with a long groan and lots of pain. Slowly as the pain began to build to unbearable levels and breaking them something, or rather someone, started coming out of the tree. I could feel myself losing consciousness as i desperately pulled out whoever was in the tree trying to make the pain stop. After what felt like an eternity of pain and effort it stopped and i felt a girl about my age land on me as we fell onto the grass of Half-Blood hill. In my near unconscious state I noticed she was absolutely astonishingly beautiful with her spiky black hair and cute freckles barely visible across her nose. Then her eyes opened and looked straight into mine, electric blue meeting sea green.

"Who-" The girl muttered as if bone tired

"Andrea, you-" I started just as exhausted

"Strangest dream." She muttered seemingly getting her strength back

"Is ok I woke you up..." I muttered fading in and out of consciousness

"Dying" She said.

"Not the time for that, who-" I muttered before finally losing consciousness, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke from my third time passing out in one day, The girl from the tree was by my bedside this time.

"Hey." I muttered tiredly smiling slightly that someone would wait for me, without knowing me.

"Hey." She said quietly before passing me a glass of some kinda golden tinted drink. "Drink up" She commanded gently. Who knew a goth-punk could be gentle. Nevertheless I sipped the drink before downing the whole thing. It tasted like the Hunters hot coco.

"Who-?" I started before groaning in pain. It hurt everywhere.

"Hey hey it's ok. I'm Thalia. You should rest." She said before starting to get up. I reached out and feebly said "Wait..." She turned and looked at me piercing electric blue meeting Sea green once again. "Stay... Please" I asked weakly, not sure why I wanted her near me.

"Ok..." She said meeting my slight blush with her own and sitting in the chair near the bed as I slowly slipped back into Morpheus' realm.

* * *

I Woke again in a much darker setting. Night had fallen apparently. I looked down to find out what the pressure was on my chest only to blush crimson when I found a certain spiky haired girl had somehow fallen asleep slouched over so her head rested on my chest. She looked adorable. And I am not acting like myself. What the hell am, I some love sick puppy? I could have sworn I heard giggling in my head after thinking that. Fucking nosy goddesses I'm freaking 13 for gods sake!

My train of thought was interrupted when Thalia opened her eyes. For the third time electric blue met sea green and my cheeks flared with heat. I knew I was blushing and looked away shyly, my long wavy hair covering my face. I felt the pressure lift off my chest, only to be replaced by a slight feeling of loss.

"I'll uh- I'll just go. Cya later." I heard Thalia say before rushing out. I silently cursed myself for my stupidity and my stupid crush. Well on the bright side, at least I have a crush on a girl rather than some stupid male. With that happy thought I stood (Albeit wobbly) and walked back to my cabin to get to a real bed. No reason to look weak on my second day at camp. I have no idea how mom will react but I need someone to talk to and I don't trust Annie yet. Thoughts of how mom will react plagued my mind all night not allowing me get a moment of sleep. Eventually I went to the roof of the Artemis cabin and looked at the moon. It always calmed me, like it's light was my mothers embrace protecting me.

"Mom..." I said mustering my courage. "Can I asked you something?" I asked before pausing only half expecting true response.

"I- I think I have a crush on someone..." I said quietly to the moon. The moon seemed to flash slightly before I felt an arm around my shoulders.

"I know my child. It's ok." She said before asking, "I will support you, even if I don't wholly approve of you having a relationship. It's your father I would worry about, he will not like the idea of you having a relationship with a child of Zeus, much less a girl."

"Is a relationship with a girl bad?" I asked

"Many people look down upon romantic relationships between two people of the same sex. It is more of a social taboo than a bad thing." She said hesitantly as if afraid of hurting my feelings.

"Mom, tell me. Do you think she likes me?" I asked showing my vulnerable side to the one person who I trust.

"I can't tell you that. You would have to either ask her yourself or wait and find out." She said before I felt her presence disappear.

"Thanks mom." I said before falling asleep on the roof.

* * *

"Hey Girl! What ya doin' up there!" I heard a voice yell waking me from my dreamless slumber. "Don't ya know Lady Artemis smites anyone who even touches her cabin? I'm kinda surprised you are even alive right now!"

"Please, mom only 'smites' stupid boys." I muttered to myself before jumping off the rather large cabin landing in a roll to pop up in front of the ignorant boy before brushing past him and his friends heading for the Zeus cabin. I wanted to get to know the girl who I nearly killed myself to pull out of a tree.

"Hey girl! I was talking to you!" The boy called before grabbing my arm. Not a second later he had a knife in his arm. The beefy arrogant child hissed in pain as he cradled his wound. His red-brown eyes showing rage and his hair a military cut, sure signs of an Ares spawn.

"Don't touch me if you want to keep your balls boy." I hissed venomously, before turning and walking away opening my butterfly knife in a flurry of elegant twirls and rollovers, the silver metal flashing dangerously.

"You little bitch!" He yelled as he charged at me. I could hear his loud footsteps and when he was about 2 feet away I jumped back flipping over him, throwing my knife into the air before landing and catching the knife in a reverse ice pick grip.

"You will have to do better than that. I have seen bunnies more ferocious than you." I told him in a deadpan voice, my eyes flashing dangerously, my hand on my belt chain, the thin silver links cool against my skin.

"GRRR YOU ARE GONNA DIE LITTLE BITCH!" He yelled furiously, before charging me. I waited until he was 2 feet away before quick as lightning I flicked my wrist and whipped him with my chain right between the legs. He groaned and fell. I spun and whipped him again in the face leaving a long red mark against his face before continuing my walk towards the Zeus cabin where I assumed Thalia would be. I had forgotten to account for his friends who seemed extra mad when I gave their friend a good whipping. They grabbed my arms just as I was about to knock on the door, and pulled me around to face their now seething leader. I struggled but to no avail, they were Ares spawn, far stronger than me by physical standards.

"Little bitch wants to play huh?" He laughed to his cronies who laughed along stupidly as he pulled out his sword. "Lets play then." He said, his eyes glinting with evil as he placed the blade against my neck. I stopped struggling and tried to think. His friends grips on my arms were too strong to break, the blade at my neck was deadly and sharp with an equally deadly wielder. I did the only things I could. Call for help and try to not get killed for as long as I could.

"THALIA! HEL-MMPHHH!" I yelled before the leader stuffed a gag in my mouth. A simple but effective bandanna that I don't even want to know where he pulled from.

"Quiet little bitch, or I might have to punish you." he said pushing his blade a little deeper into my neck drawing a thin line of blood. I began to use something that has worked on numerous bullies before when in a similar position. I relaxed. The effect was slow but very worth it. The two holding me relented on their grip slightly, however they seemed to know better than to loosen too much. I knew it could end badly for me but I made myself relax further just barely standing on my own anymore, waiting for one of them to slip up and check on me. To further the effect I allowed my head to lull slightly so my hair obscured my face, restricting my sight but it wouldn't matter soon.

"Awww has the little bitch given up? No more fight when you get captured huh? Come on guys lets go punish the little whore." He said with a sneer obvious in his voice. His blade left my neck. I snapped into action pulling sharply on my arms and jumping launching my boot clad foot up his ass pushing off sending me into a back flip and him tumbling. The two goons were so shocked they did the one thing I _didn't_ want, allowing their grips to slacken for only a second as I went vertical letting me slip slightly so my momentum forced me down further than i wanted nearly hitting my head on the ground. I quickly compensated and did the spits hitting them both in the head with my legs forcing them to slacken their grip on me. Good news I was free, Bad news I ended up on the ground dazed for a second. The precious second was all guy one needed as he swiped at me with his sword forcing me to stumble back some before I could pull a knife and defend myself. Stumbling back more I ran out of luck it seems as his slashes became more precise and cocky hitting just next to my feet or hands quickly making this more like a dance than a fight. I took advantage of this and quickly took in his slashed into consideration finding a pattern and kicking at just the right moment, launched myself in a backwards somersault back to my feet and drawing my hunting knifes before attacking him viciously. His goons quickly drew their swords and joined in forcing me on the defensive as I could barely keep up with the highly trained warriors slashed and stabs. Still tired from the previous day I felt the strenuous activity faster than they did. I quickly hoped someone would hear the knifes banging against their swords and help me, but being breakfast time by now, all the campers would be at the mess hall eating and laughing too loud to hear the sounds of struggle. Gag still in place I realized the only way i could win was to use the weird powers that let me kill the Minotaur and save Thalia from her pine prison. I started to try to concentrate while keeping up on the battle and was about to give up before I heard it.

"ANDREA!" Thalia shouted running to them full speed expanding her spear and shield Aegis. I flinched when I was her horrifying shield and had to keep myself from running scared. The Ares boys had no such control and visibly cowered before her shield before being swiftly knocked out by the two of us. Once they were unconscious I turned to Thalia and hugged her.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear letting a lone tear fall thinking about what the boys could have done to me if she had not shown up before I was too tired to fight.

"Hey hey it's ok." She said hesitantly embracing me. "Jeez girl what did they do to you to get a badass like you to be so fragile?" she wondered aloud.

"It's not what they did but what they intended to do and what they would have done had you not shown up." I told her pulling back from her embrace.

"So what do we do with these goons?" we asked simultaneously before laughing.

"We could do what mom does and castrate them." I suggested

"Mom? But the only goddess who does that is... Your Artemis daughter?!" She asked freaking out some and taking an at ready stance.

"Whats so bad about my mom?" I asked cautiously.

"Her and her band of lesbians tried to take me from Luke, Not to mention their superiority issues and hate all males no matter what thing. They are bad news Andrea."

"Whats so wrong with lesbians?" I asked her with a nearly nonexistent edge to my voice. "Know what nevermind. If you are just gonna hate me for being the adopted lesbian daughter of Artemis than I guess!... I guess that's just how it will be." I said depressed and defeated before running to the forest crying my eyes out.

"Andrea wait! I didn't-" I barely heard Thalia say before I couldn't hear her past my own crying and the ever-growing distance between us. I ran and ran until I was far past the creek and at a secluded cliff side with a beautiful view to the ocean soothing waves could be heard over the cliff and the sounds of the forest behind me. I stopped at the edge of the cliff and sat crying to myself about being stupid enough to think I could find love in the daughter of Zeus. She is with some boy and probably hates me for being raised by Artemis... or being a lesbian... or both. I don't even know whats worse, having a crush not like you at all of having a crush who wouldn't give you a chance because of some stupid social taboo. I sat there and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, then sat there depressed and heartbroken. Worst part is, I don't think she even knows why I am crying about this. Not like she could know my feelings. Ya its kinda obvious but for all she knows I could just be socially awkward. I just want to be loved.

"Andrea?" I heard Thalia call somewhere nearby. "Andrea please come out I didn't mean to hurt you."

"GO AWAY!" I yelled silently pleading she would do the exact opposite.

"Andrea!" She yelled breaking into the clearing I was in. "Woah." she said paling slightly. Either the view is better tan I thought or I look worse than I had imagined. Then again I never ate today and got in two major battles... and not only physical ones. I was exhausted and most likely looked the part.

"Back to poke fun at the lesbian huh?" I asked bitterly my sorrow turning to anger. "Or maybe you just want to make my life even worse by poking fun at family issues?"

"No I... I wanted to apologize." She said swallowing her pride.

* * *

**A/N: (8k words! woo!) so I'm back and writing again. Gonna use this to relieve stress from school when that starts but first things first; business.**

**YOU GET TO VOTE ON PERCYS RELATIONSHIP STATUS! Here are your choices:  
**

**Percy/Zoe**

**Percy/ Annabeth**

**Percy/ Bianca**

**Percy/ loneliness (Single Percy)**

**Please note that Thalia is not a choice. yay lesbian love triangle! You do however get to vote on one more thing...**

**Luke betrays and dies.**

**Luke betrays and lives**

**Luke never betrays because Thalia is there and he feels he owes Andrea**

**Luke betrays later despite Thalia and Thalia/Andrea happens sooner**

**There are your four choices each. I MIGHT allow an OC in if you PM me a full persona file including the following in this format:**

**Name and Age**

**Godly parent**

**Powers (NO OP-NESS!)**

**Personality**

**Sexual preference**

**Fatal Flaw (IF HE/SHE HAS NONE IT IS OP AND WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED)**

**Weapons (Up to 2 that are 'godly' in nature)**

**KEEP READING MY AWESOME PEEPS! and sorry about caps rage-ness in there. and don't piss me off I will kill people if you do. :P**

**P.S. I am accepting subitions for cover art PM me for rules and regulations :P**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Andrea?" I heard Thalia call somewhere nearby. "Andrea please come out I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_"GO AWAY!" I yelled silently pleading she would do the exact opposite._

_"Andrea!" She yelled breaking into the clearing I was in. "Woah." she said paling slightly. Either the view is better tan I thought or I look worse than I had imagined. Then again I never ate today and got in two major battles... and not only physical ones. I was exhausted and most likely looked the part._

_"Back to poke fun at the lesbian huh?" I asked bitterly my sorrow turning to anger. "Or maybe you just want to make my life even worse by poking fun at family issues?"_

_"No I... I wanted to apologize." She said swallowing her pride._

Chapter 2 -Andrea POV-

I shut up and listened for what she could possibly think would make it all better.

"I- I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean you were bad or that I had anything against lesbians." She said

"But you still said it, and you still meant it." I simply stated looking out at the waves, that have now become an eerie calm under the dim light of a crescent moon.

"I didn't mean it! I was just mad at them for trying to break up Luke and I." She said.

"So you and Luke are together?" I asked. I knew the answer before it came, but was still felt my heart break some when she nodded blushing slightly. "Ok here is what is going to happen. I will continue being your friend and will stand by you, but if Luke is like any other boy I have encountered he will break your heart, and I will not fall with you." I told her cursing my loyalty and knowing that I would fall with her, no matter how bad I wanted to believe I wouldn't.

* * *

"Andrea! How good of you to join us." Chiron said instructing the archery students."Pick up a bow and find an empty target i will be with you in a second."

"Ummm... Actually Chiron I would prefer to use my throwing knifes if possible. I'm not very good with a bow." I said glaring at the Apollo campers as they snickered

"I'm sure you can't be that bad. You are the daughter of Artemis after all." He stated.

"Last time I shot a bow I accidentally hit Apollo and Zoe in one shot. Then Artemis with the next." I told him warmth rushing to my cheeks.

"How did you manage to accidentally hit two gods and a hunter?" He asked thoroughly bemused.

"I hit the target but the arrow bounced off and went up into the sky before bouncing off Apollo as he flew overhead in the sun then bounced off a barrel holding arrows and hitting Zoe, who was standing behind me, in the butt." I told him blushing. "But I am just as good, if not better, than anyone here with my knifes when it comes to long ranged combat." I stated boldly daring anyone to dispute my claim.

"Ya right! No one could be as good as me with my bow!" One particularly stupid Apollo camper stated. Like father like son.

"So you wouldn't mind a challenge then. Whoever splits the most arrows from 100 yards with 12 shots wins." I challenged boldly.

"Ha! now your guaranteed to lose! No one can throw a knife 100 yards with accuracy enough to split an arrow." He laughed

"Then why would I suggest that range? I'm the one throwing the knifes." I told him smirking slightly as he realized I was confident enough to shoot from that distance.

"Still gonna lose, but that's on baby you can spend the night with me after. That will cheer ya up for sure." He said obviously trying to hit on me.

"Oh ya you are just my type! Idiotic and soon to be female!" I said 'cheerfully' as I threw a knife and sliced his pants right next to where his groin would be. He yelped and tried to walk confidently to the 100 yard target. He took a basic shooting stance and began shooting. he managed to split six of the eleven possible and smirked confidently.

"Hey Lee, Could you shoot some arrows on the target for me to split?" Kindly asking the Apollo cabin counselor to line up some arrows to split. He did so lining the twelve shots up in a 4x3 rectangle with near perfect precision. I took my stance and took a deep breath before throwing 4 knifes at once, splitting 3 arrows. "Damn... I'm out of practice." I muttered shocking Lee who was still standing next to me with his bow.

"That's out of practice for you?" He muttered to me "You think you could teach me to throw like that later?" He asked.

"After I win" I shot back smirking as I threw another knife and split an arrow repeating the process until only 2 arrows remained whole. and I had one knife left.

"There that's fair. You had eleven possible so I only get eleven throws. Not that it matters I won anyway. your 6/11 to my 10/11" I told the very shocked Apollo camper, before turning to Lee "Now you wanted to learn to throw like me? Come with me to a closer target." I told him walking to a 20 yard target, my knifes reappearing in their chain form on my left. "Ok first lets see you throw" I said handing him three of my knifes. He took a half-decent stance obviously drawn from his normal shooting stance, and threw the first knife. It flew very wobbly and didn't stick despite his innate blessing with projectiles from his father. His second and third fared only slightly better as he relaxed some and got used to the weight. "Ok first you need to relax." I said lightly touching his shoulders "You are far too tense and it shows in your throwing. Next you don't need so much power in your throws. Try for more finesse. Try again and we will work from there." I told him handing him three more knifes. He threw these three far better getting them all in a group in the red of the target. "There ya go. now you just need some practice." I said walking away from the range to go to sword fighting class.

"Thanks Andrea. You ever need anything from me don't be afraid to ask!" He called as I headed to the arena. I gave him a slight wave as I walked away to show that I had heard him.

As soon as I entered the arena I knew that this class would suck royally. Thalia, who I just made up with, and Luke, her boyfriend, were both there.

"Luke, don't be like that! She helped me in ways no one could have and you still think so- Oh hey!" Thalia said turning to look at me

"Hey. Luke I presume?" I said turning to Luke, hiding my glare behind an emotionless mask.

"Andrea." He said stiffly.

"May I talk to you... Privately." I asked. He nodded and followed me out of earshot. "Luke I know everything." I stated simply. His eyes widened, but he kept his calm poker face.

"What _exactly_ do you know about?" He breathed a very slight hint of threat and fear in his voice. I had to pick my words carefully, so I started broad hoping to narrow it down. Lets go with betrayal see if it is just him doing something to Thalia.

"Your betrayal." I stated simply. His eyes hardened and I knew I was in trouble as he looked into my eyes as if searching my soul.

"Then you will join us?" He asked. This was _not_ what I was expecting. Obviously he had done some much larger scale betrayal than I had imagined. I only brought this up to see if he was cheating on Thalia not to find out about a freaking uprising!

"You are just lucky I am giving you this chance. Do one thing I don't agree with and you and your Master will regret it." I told him playing for information.

"Welcome aboard. I will be sure to tell Master of your new allegiance to the cause. Soon the gods will fall, and be punished for their crimes." He said with a slightly mad glint in his eyes. I smirked openly before pulling him close in a handshake.

"Make sure that they know whoever my birth father is, is mine to finish. All Thalia is to know is that we came to an agreement and we are now friends." Smiling evilly up at him for effect. He laughed and nodded as if he understood why I would ask for that perfectly. We walked back to Thalia before Luke started the class, pairing me and Thalia up to spar.

"So what did you talk to Luke about?" Thalia asked curiously as she slashed at me. I clumsily blocked with the clearly off balanced sword. Percy who I noticed was also in this class, was not doing much better with his sword as he fought Luke.

"We just decided it would be better for the three of us if we all got along. You know so we are not constantly at each others necks." I told her with a fake smile. Why is it so hard to lie to her?

"That's nice... how did you manage that anyway, he seemed to hate you last I talked to him." She said somewhat as she parried a stab countering with a low slash I was forced to jump over.

"Just found that we had some mutual interests, that's all" I said as I noticed Luke looking over at us. I feigned a slash low following up with a kick and pointed my sword at her neck "Yield?"

"Never" She growled knocking my sword aside and spin-kicking at my legs. I jumped, back flipping and kicking her back down. I couldn't capitalize on the move however as I had over done the kick and failed to complete the back flip properly, landing on my knees. I quickly got up only to be forced on the defensive as Thalia threw a volley of wild strikes at me. I quickly realized I needed an edge to win against the daughter of Zeus so I thought back to what happened with the minotaur. Water helped me then, why not now? I quickly tried to find any source of water that cou- There! The water cooler! I concentrated trying to force the water to bend to my will. It didn't seem to respond but then I felt a tugging in my gut and the water cooler exploded. I sent the water at Thalia capturing her hands and feet with water disarming her and trapping her in a sphere of water. A glow began to show above my head and everyone bowed. Chiron came trotting up before bowing as well.

"All hail Andrea, Daughter of Poseidon. God of the seas."

* * *

Life began to suck after I was claimed by me real dad. My anger at him grew and faking anger at the gods was a lot easier when i was talking to Luke and prying for information about his 'Master'. All I have found out is that he is older and stronger than the Gods are leading me to believe he is either a Titan or older monster. I would tell Chiron or my mom but I have no proof to show for my work yet. Luke still doesn't seen to fully trust me as he will give me nothing concrete. He is smart but he still seems to think I am on his side. Thalia, Luke, Annie, and Percy are the only ones who are still even remotely friendly to me anymore, yet Annie seems distracted and angry muttering about how she's "Got to make a plan" or "Stupid daughter of Poseidon." Ill admit that one hurt some, but was understandable with her mother's feud with my father. Luke has also been pushing me on our training secessions more than ever, never letting up and constantly telling me that the monsters on the quest will not let up so nether will he. Percy and Thalia seem to be the only two who treat me normally anymore as everyone else either avoids me or make fun of me behind my back. It pisses me off that they can't even own up to what they say about me then this generation of hero is no better than the shallowest of mortals we are tasked to protect. After all we can beat the shit out of any monsters we cross but a hero never should hurt a mortal. On the bright side after I was claimed my powers got stronger and my schedule seemed to open up for more training in sword, knife, and powers training. rather than the useless stuff my mom taught me like monsters identification or ancient Greek, as Chiron stopped forcing me to take the same schedule as the Hermes cabin like all new campers had to.

"ANDREA!" Thalia yelled at me in my ear as we sat in the dining pavilion for lunch. I jumped and glared at the spiky haired hottie... I did not just think that... I blushed of course. "Jeez you really should pay ore attention girl! Lunch will be over soon and you haven't even touched your food."

"I know I just have a lot on my mind is all. I'm not all that hungry anyway" I said before standing and sacrificing my food to Artemis. Thalia stood and chased after me stopping me just outside of the pavilion.

"Is this about being claimed? I know you don't like your father much bu-" She started before I interrupted her with a growl

"No this is about everyone treating me different because some ass who can't keep his dick in his pants claimed me to be his child. He has no right to claim me as his when he never helped raise me and the other campers have no right to alienate me because my godly parent is a massive powerful prick." I all but yelled in anger before breaking down crying in Thalia's arms. "I'm sorry I just can't take how everyone treats me. Thanks for standing by me even tho my dad is Poseidon." To say she was shocked at my mood swing was an understatement but she still tried to comfort me hugging me and brushing her fingers through my hair, somewhat awkwardly. Even her most pitiful attempts at comforting me did wonders as I stopped crying and just began to enjoy her embrace before blushing a deep crimson and springing off to the lake and jumping in the water, leaving a shocked Thalia outside of the pavilion trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Friday came along and with it the well awaited capture the flag game, and my first at camp. Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena versus everyone else. This is going to make for a hard game. Percy seemed to have an uncanny ability to piss off any one and the Ares campers were easily pissed off. Poseidon cabin (Me.) are supposed to guard the creek, along with some Hermes cabin mates, Percy, Trevor, Kally, and Bonnie. Knowing the Ares cabin they would go for Percy full force to settle a grudge before going to get the flag. I positioned myself to have a good view of the proceedings and take out the Ares cabin after they were detracted with the beet the punk game. over the last few days I realized that my connection to water was stronger than I had initially thought, however normally I can heal more easily than I can fight with my water powers, and after taking some anatomy and biology from the Athena and Apollo children, I found that I can control blood and poison to some extent. While I can't outright control the blood of a person, I can use this to force the blood from arteries or veins to continue on their correct path, dramatically increasing the time they have before death, as they can't bleed to death as I do this, or extract deadly amounts of poison from wounds or bites. Percy on the other hand, has found he is only decent at anything other than swordsmanship and canoeing, leading me to believe he may in fact be my little brother. It is somewhat shocking that he had me only to have another child only a month later, yet somehow expected as the gods never could keep it in their pants. The starting horn blew braking me from my thoughts as I head yells in the woods. I cursed and got to my spot in the trees above the creek, where i had a good view of both Percy and Kally, my fellow guards. I didn't have to wait long before some Ares campers burst from the underbrush and charged Percy. He struggled against the attacks the Ares girl and her goons threw at him. I saw the electricity arc from the spear as he tried to block a thrust from the lead girls spear, numbing his arm and forcing him closer to the creek as they surrounded him laughing like fools.

"Whats wrong Prissy? Can't hold your own against the big bad bullies?" Ugly girl one sneered smacking his sword arm with her electric spear giving him a good cut across his shoulder. I winced and prepared to throw a few of my knifes, until I saw some Ares boys tramping around the creek into my area. I repositioned and threw my knifes at them quickly allowing the blunted knifes the knock out the boys one by one nearly silently until they were all down. I turned back to Percy and was shocked at what I saw. Percy was pushed into the lake bruised and bleeding only for the water to heal him. He then picked up his sword and ripped into the Ares campers like no tomorrow knocking out the 5 of them with speed and efficiency only repeatable by Luke, the supposed best swordsman in 300 years. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I thought as Luke ran across the creek into friendly territory Thalia in tow, defending him from arrows and campers alike. The flag shimmered and turned a silvery gray to match the Athena cabin colors the boar changing into an owl crossed with a catticus to represent the partnership between Hermes and Athena that one the game. Cheering ensued as the campers lifted Luke up and began marching off with him on their shoulders. A long low and loud growl halted the proceedings as a hell hound pounced seemingly from nowhere Percy took the brunt of the attack and fell back the sharp claws tearing into his armor like a hot knife cutting butter. The hell hound was soon killed by Chiron's arrows dissipating into dust. I jumped down and quickly began healing him with the water. It was exponentially easier as the second the water touched his skin it healed him for me. Percy then got up and I forced him to step into the creek ignoring the shouts from the other campers as the water healed him and energized him. A glowing green trident, nearly the exact color of his eyes, appeared over his head. Everyone bowed, sadly including me, as Chiron stated in much the same way he did me; "All hail Perseus, Son of the earth shaker, the storm bringer. All hail Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon." Ya I'm kinda glad he didn't go so extravagant with my claiming.

* * *

Percy soon moved into the Poseidon cabin and as my little brother was under my command, seeing as I was counselor for the Poseidon cabin by default. I added more classes about Greek mythology and language, as well as more physical training, and while I didn't go to the classes personally most of the time, they really helped Percy while the others I went to helped me much more, like more anatomy and my own personal training regiment including one on one powers training with Chiron (I had to basically beg him to help teach me) as well as some free time I 'coincidentally' scheduled at the same time as Thalia and Luke.

"Andrea? Are you listening?" Chiron asked impatiently.

"Sorry Chiron lost in my thoughts again." I told him.

"Is this about the quest? You really should not keep this to yourself you know, You still need some companions to go with you. Maybe you can talk to them?" Chiron suggested kindly. Oh ya the quest. Apparently Percy and I are being threatened with death if we do not return Zeus' master bolt by the summer solstice that is only like 2 weeks away. And guess who stole it? Luke. Now I have to either truly join him of clear my name and try to avoid angering him and his Master in the process. Fun.

"No but thanks for adding that to the list." I said sarcastically before trying to get back to the lesson. "So what were you saying?"

"Ah yes. Storms as part of your fathers domain can be a powerful ally in times of need, however by what I have seen are increasingly taxing on children of Poseidon to summon and hold the more they fight or keep the storm under their control. Much like the sea they do not like to be controlled. I have a spot that we can test this, or we can go back to trying some more healing techniques."

"Lets just go to the dang spot. I might need this on the quest and I already know more about healing than most Apollo campers." I told him.

"Get on." He commanded taking my hand and pulling me onto his back before taking off with speeds only centaurs can manage. We soon came upon the forest before he darted in and weaved between trees and over roots until we reached a cliff, the same cliff I ran to when Thalia had hurt my feelings on the second day at camp.

"Now then," The old centaur started putting my down near the cliff. "Try to bring a storm, call upon the power of your fathers domain and try to channel it into the form of some kind of storm... Lets say a rain storm." With major difficulty I cleared my head of everything but the sounds of the sea before picturing a storm I wanted. I imagined the winds and rain beating on the cliff around me, lightning and hale pelting the ground, I kept imagining until I felt a tug on my gut, slight at first then growing and growing until I could barely stand. When I opened my eyes I saw dark clouds forming above me growing and flashing with lightning, thunder booming, and finally rain and hale came down in droves, the wind whipping around me. The water energized me, but the storm was too much to handle and it started to get out of control. The hale stung my skin and the lightning got closer and more dangerous before I fell onto my knees in pain and let the storm go. The rain seemed to get heavier and the hale bigger, out of my control. I heard Chiron yelling for me to pray to my father for help. He never did anything for me before why should he now. I thought angrily, my anger turning to raw power as I commanded the storm to stop, and with a yell of defiance, it did. The clouds dispersed and she sea calmed. I fell to my hands and knees bone tired and proud of my first storm.

"That was amazing Andrea! Never has a student of mine had such raw skill with her powers." He said praising me, "However, next time try not to knock down so many trees." He said gesturing behind him where 10 trees had fallen in a circle around me and some nymphs were muttering angrily about rude demigods.

"Hey Chiron... Would it be possible to use the power of storms to use lightning as a child of Poseidon?" I asked thinking about when the lightning flashed and thunder rumbled in my storm

"It would be completely unheard of and untried, however If you could get that to work for you, use it sparingly if at all. Zeus does not like the children of his brothers trespassing on his domains." He advised.

"However you admit it can be done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now what were you saying about healing techniques before?" I asked hoping to detract him.

"Ah yes lets see... You already know how to prolong the life of someone who is bleeding out so lets build on that. While not ideal Luke has volunteered to help you in your studies. So here is what we will do. I will get Luke then you two will fight with swords trying to draw blood. You are to make sure that whenever blood is drawn none if it escapes the body, then I will show you how to heal it with water, much the same way water heals you." Chiron told me.

"But Chiron! I never got a sword that was balanced for me! Can't I use my daggers?"

"I guess that's alright, but I never see you training with daggers, always a sword or your throwing knifes. Why do you think you could beat such a good swordsman with just daggers?" He asked most likely wondering why I am so confident with daggers and knifes yet train with a sword.

"Simple. I already beat the best knife fighter in camp, why would I trust her to train me with them?" I stated simply

"You beat Annabeth in a knife fight?" He asked shocked. Huh I thought her name was Annabelle.

"Well ya she pissed me off. We got in a fight. Lethal weapons were drawn. I won without killing her. She has too much pride, and thinks no body can touch her in a knife fight. Why do you think she is training so hard with her knife?" I said. Annie really did train with a knife a lot. She took a whole 2 courses on it now and while she beats just about everyone she is finding hard opponents in the Ares cabin and against Luke, she still can't win.

"Hmmm..."

"You were gonna get Luke right?"

"Ah yes thank you. I will be back soon, in the mean time get warmed up for a fight." He said before charging off, presumably to get Luke to help in my training.

I did a few stretches and limbered up before pulling out my hunting knifes. I twirled effortlessly between moves and stances using the right knife in a normal grip and the left in a reverse icepick. I nearly danced between moves flowing and spinning and stabbing and cutting in an intricate dance of death. I was once told by mom that when I had knifes in my hands I was dancing more than I was fighting, and only recently I made that even more true when I started taking dance classes at the schools Artemis sent me to. After the first 3 years of dance classes my movements with knifes became nearly effortless and _almost_ as smooth as my mom's. After a few more minutes of practicing I heard clapping from behind me.

"Very good performance Andrea! It is no wonder you were able to beat Annabeth. Where did you learn moves like that?" Chiron said happily, a special glint in his eye at the prospect of learning something new to pass on to others.

"Dance class and the hunt." was my simple response.

"Dance class? How the Hades would that help your fighting?" Luck scoffed walking into the clearing.

"Why don't you try and fight me. See just how much fighting and dancing have in common." I challenged.

"Children, we are on a schedule here. Now stop your bickering and come here. Oh and Luke please inject this into your left arm." Chiron said impatiently, handing Luke a needle filled with a clear liquid. "It may feel weird at first but we need you to be unable to feel the pain for the next part. She must learn how to stitch muscle back together with her powers to make her a more effective healer. You will not feel a thing, and your arm should be back to normal in about ten minutes."

"I'm not sure I trust her to stitch me back together." I heard him whisper to Chiron, but he took the shot anyway.

I pulled Luke aside for a second nodding to Chiron. "Luke you must trust me, we are on the same team remember? Both working to raise our Master." I whispered impatiently making sure Chiron could not hear a thing. He nodded and relaxed some.

"Alright. I'm ready Chiron."

"Good. Now come lie down." Chiron commanded. Luke laid down and as soon as he was relatively comfortable Chiron sliced open his bicep in one quick motion drawing and sheathing his sword in the same movement. My eyes widened at the same time as Luke's at his speed and precision. I quickly looked over the cut. It was deep enough to cut the muscle yet shallow so that it would not be threatening at all. I summoned the water from the sea pulling a small amount to me from below the cliff and made it hover over my hand in a small sphere.

"Good now use the water you summoned to heal his muscle, you must get some into the muscle to bind it properly otherwise you will weaken the muscle with scar tissue and leave Luke with another scar." He began instructing me. "Slowly administer the water to the wound getting some into the capillaries interconnected with the muscle before forcing the water to heal the wound as you always do." I began administering the water and made sure yo get a very small amount in the capillaries as excess water in the veins can cause other problems. After I got a drop of water in each capillary I could sense I made the water heal his wound from the deepest point to the shallowest leaving nothing but the slight pink of new skin to show he was even wounded.

"Whoa" Luke muttered as he saw me heal him with so little physical effort.

"Very good" Chiron praised before launching into a in depth lesson on how the power should be used on different wound types and how I can combine this with my other techniques to heal nearly every wound. He also warned that If the fates destined for someone to die, healing them with this method could either fail, or kill me as retribution for the life I saved. Luke left after he was able to feel his arm again, and the lesson all together took nearly two hours with how many different types of wounds he needed to tell me about.

"Now I would like you to play as the battlefield medic in the upcoming capture the flags game. You will be following me around and using this new technique to heal the campers." He told me. "Think of it as home work. Don't worry your cabin will have the same reward as the winning team for your services."

This somewhat excited me, A battlefield medic had full immunity from all violence until he or she pulls a weapon, and attacking a battlefield medic is historically a war crime (not to mention dishonorable) since they were first used... Not to mention no chores for a week. "Sure Chiron Ill play medic for this game." I said before running off waving to the centaur as I disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Capture the flag with week was going to be hecktic. Zeus and Poseidon were the team captains with Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Athena on Thalia's team and Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus on Percy's team. Percy being a younger camper handed the mantle over to Clarisse from Ares' cabin, seeing as I was Battlefield medic.

"Campers! You know the rules, No maiming or killing, The creek is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game. Prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound or gagged. I will be the referee while Andrea here will be the battlefield medic. Furthermore I must explain that while Andrea will not be participating whoever attacks her will be automatically losing the games for their team. Now everyone to their positions the game starts in 20 minutes at the sound of the horn." Chiron yelled to the campers who all raced to their positions with excited yelps and whooping. "Andrea come with me. I will show you to your post."

I followed Chiron to an area I have never seen before in the forest. Five rainbows stood out in the odd room near the center of the forest, It was high in a tree, yet low enough to not need to worry about jumping or falling out. The room was enclosed and lit well enough for the rainbows to show in the water mist coming from the walls.

"Lord Poseidon and Lady Iris set up this room for our use during the games. This is the medics 'tent' if you will. Lady Iris was kind enough to allow us a kind of surveillance if you will of the games. In the spirit of the games and for the safety of their children, the gods pay her to show the Medic, or her assistant, a live feed of the games while Hermes gave us these." He explained while handing me a walkie talkie. "These are to keep you informed by your assistant, Butch," he said gesturing to a large black guy with a rainbow tattoo on his upper bicep. "The son of Lady Iris, about who need medical attention and where in the forest they are located. Now you have 10 minutes to get acquainted with your assistant and get yourself a bag of medical supplies from the medical wall." He told me pointing out the wall across from Butch's station. The wall was filled with large cabinets and drawers, all labeled with different medical supplies, ranging from band-aids, to Ambrosia. I even saw a bone saw in the corner gleaming with malice intent.

"Is that bone saw really necessary?" I asked Chiron only to find he was gone.

"Might want to get ready game starts soon." Butch said handing me a white backpack with a red cross on it, as well as a set of armbands with red crosses on them to show i was the medic. I stuffed the bad with some normal medical supplies like bandages, clean water, antibacterial wipes, and so on as well as some ambrosia and had a canteen of nectar slung over my shoulder. I put on the backpack and the armbands and stretched out in preparation to run. By what I hear there are almost always more injuries when Apollo and Ares are fighting Hermes.

"So what kinda awesome stuff can a son of Iris do?" I asked as I clipped the walkie talkie to my chest pocket on my leather jacket... well Thalia's leather jacket, but she never asked for it back.

"Make rainbows." He said before turning back to the rainbows.

"That's... cool. I think..." I muttered awkwardly. He smiled slightly but otherwise didn't acknowledge my comment. Luckily the horn sounded saving me from an awkward silence.

"Radio if something happens." I told him before jumping out and going a few meters north to a nice little spot where a very nice Juniper tree stood. And by that I mean the dryad who inhabited said tree was a very nice girl. Very caring and easy to talk to.

"Hey Juniper hows it going?" I asked, facing the tree. I looked stupid as hell but I didn't care.

"Hey! We haven't talked in forever! How have you been? You get the girl yet? Tell me everything!~" She nearly screamed in her joyous song like voice.

"Quiet down will ya, it's been like two days at the most!" I yelled playfully before hugging her. "and no I haven't 'got the girl' yet. She has a Boyfriend remember. Luke."

"Oh" She said slightly blushing. "Ya luke is quite the looker isn't he?" She said somewhat dreamily. Oh great.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him to!" I whisper yelled at her.

"OH! oh no! I have my eye on someone else..." She said blushing even more.

"OH MY GODS! And you didn't tell me!" I nearly screamed. "Oh ewww! I sound like an Aphrodite girl! Gross!." We giggled for a little before Butch interrupted the conversation.

"_We have a son of Hermes with an arrow in his knee about a mile to your south."_ The son of Iris reported and I said a quick goodbye before racing off to the south. I passed the medical 'tent' in seconds and raced to the now growing sounds of pained grunts and muffled screams.

"Hey it's ok I'm here. Calm down and take your hands away from the wound." I said as I reached the boy. He did as I asked and I set to work, stopping the blood loss with my powers and examining the wound. The arrow had only nicked the bone so no real damage was done there. "Whats your name?" I said looking up at him.

"Travis." The boy next to him said. "And I'm Connor."

"ok well Travis, I need to take out the arrow if I am going to heal you. I am going to cut the tip and remove it the way it went in, but this will hurt some. Ready?" I asked him with my most soothing voice. It seemed to work some as he nodded and braced himself. I quickly slashed the tip of the arrow off with my knife and pulled it out in one quick motion. He moaned in pain but held back a scream. "There now drink this." I said handing him a small cup of nectar. He downed the cup in seconds and the wound closed some but sadly not all the way.

"Alright Travis I am going to heal your leg with some water, don't panic I know what I am doing. It will fell nice." I said smiling up at him reassuringly. I quickly uncapped the water canteen I attached to my backpack and used my powers to pull a small amount of the salt water out. My powers work better with sea water. I administered the water to the wound area and used my powers to heal the wound before taking the water back out and letting it drop to the ground. He sighed as the pain went away and I stopped using my powers on him.

"Alright good to go. I would stay out of the fight as the muscle is still new but you are good to go." I said gathering up the few supplies and putting the backpack back on.

_"Some Ares campers are advancing on the flag defense. Looks like there will be wounds and burns as Thalia and Clarisse are there."_ Butch warned me. I waved at the twins and took off for the flag. I couldn't interfere but it would be best to be there when the wounds are fresh and easy to manage. I ran at a quick pace conserving my energy for the power usage I was about to need to use. Burns are hard to heal quickly. More so with electrical burns. I got near there and kept my distance hiding some in a tree, but stayed easily noticeable so no one would think I was a Apollo camper. Fighting went as expected, a team of five Ares campers charged into battle to face off with the 6 defenders (2 Athena 3 Hermes and Thalia) Clarisse took on Thalia almost immediately knowing she was the only one who could hold against her with her electric spear to somewhat negate Thalia's lightning, while the other Ares campers either knocked out, disarmed or cut the dominant arms of the Athena campers. After it was down to four Ares campers (One was knocked out by a stray lightning blast) versus Thalia, I knew I would be tending to some serious electric burns and an exhausted and bruised Thalia. Thalia used her lightning yet again to knock two more Ares campers out of the fight and her shield to block Clarisse's spear while her own spear was hard at work fending off the other two Ares campers. Another Ares camper was taken down as Thalia did a roll and whacked him on the head with her spear, resulting in a painful ringing sound in every ones ears that distracted the other Ares boy long enough for Thalia to knock him out. Sadly she didn't notice the Apollo camper who entered the clearing and shot a sonic arrow at her hand, hitting her hand and nearly breaking every ones eardrums. Luckily I did notice and covered my ears. She was forced to drop her spear and yield to Clarisse. Clarisse took the flag and started running. Once she left the clearing I ran over to the wounded.

"Thalia! Did you really need to electrocute all of them? It's hard to heal electrical burns you know!" I yelled at her playfully before I noticed her hand was bleeding.

"Heh. Not my fault they tried to take on such a badass daughter of Zeus." She joked.

"Let me see your wounds Thalia then you can help me with the others since you are already out of the game." I told her somewhat firmly. She lifted her hand and I noticed almost no damage had occurred on the outside, however because it was a sonic arrow that had hit her, some of her blood had vibrated too much and popped a major amount of blood vesicles. "Alright I can heal the cut but we will have to hope the ambrosia heals the blood vesicles. I said before I uncapped the water canteen on my side, planning to use freshwater this time to rehydrate Thalia, while I worked on her wound. Thalia sipped at the water I gave her before asking, "You saw the whole thing then? No way you could be here so fast if you hadn't."

"Butch told me that Clarisse and her goons were almost to the flag, and I knew they would not go down without a fight. He also said a certain Daughter of Zeus was guarding the flag. You love making my job difficult huh." I said playfully while I healed her wound and looked her over for more wounds. Miracuously finding none we began to work on the rest of the campers wounds. Healing electrical burns carefully with some cool water and checking for any internal problems with my water powers, I managed to nearly exhaust myself before they were all patched up and sent on their way, either to the infirmary or to wait out the rest of the game.

_"Finally, Clarisse has been hit with an arrow, looks like it hit her in the ankle and is limping her way to the middle creek. You want me to pick her up if she wins or are you gonna come help her out?"_Butch said through the radio.

"I'll run over there, I should be there soon after she wins." I said into the walkie talkie before giving Thalia a quick hug and running off.

_"Shit! A Hermes camper just took her out. She is down and bleeding bad from what looks like an accidental slash to the side. I can't tell damage but it looks bad. She is barely crawling in and will not give up. Hurry!"_ Butch nearly yelled. I poured on the speed and raced faster than ever to the creek. I made it in decent time to see Clarisse crawling into the creek, flag in hand, and her brother Bill defending her allowing her the glory after all she did. I raced up to her side slipping past her brother as he nodded to me. about three feet from passing into ally territory Luke ran to the creek and nearly jumped over stopping only a few inches from ally territory. You could see he was conflicted on weather to allow Clarisse to win for her effort or win it for his team, and after only a moment of indication he planted the flag he carried on friendly territory, winning the game. I immediately ran to Clarisse and had her brother flip her over keeping her wound off the ground as I stopped the bleeding from her wounds. The concentration needed was immense and I grunted in pain before handing her a cup of nectar and began healing her wounds, using the techniques Chiron taught me to stitch her dense muscle back together and repair her side. Her ankle had to be treated the old fashion way as I was too tired to even try fixing it with my powers. I disinfected the wound and bandaged it before getting up leaning heavily on Bill. I glared at Luke.

"You really couldn't have let her crawl the last two feet? You really had to win didn't you." I yelled at him "She was wounded and could have easily died yet she kept fighting for her team, and you just stole the win from them?!" I screeched before slapping him across the face, and storming off. Literally. A massive storm formed over camp as a reaction to my emotions and thunder and lightning flashed and boomed. The earth seemed to shake beneath us. Luke's smug smile was whipped off his face faster than a snake could strike, and there was no cheering for the winner that night.

* * *

**OK guys. That's Chapter 2! Long ass chapters. Anyway so far I have only had a disappointing one Review/vote. This week will be your last chance to vote before I take his votes. One part is already in progress and the voting for Luke's betrayal is closed.**

**(8k words! AGAIN! woo!) so I'm back and writing again. Gonna use this to relieve stress from school when that starts but first things first; business.**

**While I am not one of those writers who needs X number of reviews to post I write faster if i get reminders via (Insert your name here) Reviewed or (Also insert your name here) Has Followed...**

**YOU GET TO VOTE ON PERCYS RELATIONSHIP STATUS! Here are your choices:  
**

_**(0) Percy/Zoe (Your chance to save her)  
**_

_**(0) Percy/ Annabeth**_

_**(0) Percy/ Bianca (Your chance to save her)  
**_

**_(1) Percy/ loneliness (Single Percy)_  
**

**I will be allowing OCs in if you PM me a full persona file including the following in this format:**

_**Name and Age:**_

_**Godly parent:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Powers (NO OP-NESS!):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Sexual preference:**_

_**Fatal Flaw (IF HE/SHE HAS NONE IT IS OP AND WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED):**_

_**Weapons (Up to 2 that are 'godly' in nature):**_

**KEEP READING MY AWESOME PEEPS! and sorry about caps rage-ness in there. And don't piss me off I will kill people if you do. :P**

**P.S. I am accepting submissions for cover art PM me for rules and regulations :P**

**P.S.S. Thank you to all who Follow/Favorite and to the only person who was not too lazy to review. **

**(bkrivs you rule and seem to have all the votes in your favor...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy jackson and the Princess of the sea (3)

"You really couldn't have let her crawl the last two feet? You really had to win didn't you." I yelled at him "She was wounded and could have easily died yet she kept fighting for her team, and you just stole the win from them?!" I screeched before slapping him across the face, and storming off. Literally. A massive storm formed over camp as a reaction to my emotions and thunder and lightning flashed and boomed. The earth seemed to shake beneath us. Luke's smug smile was whipped off his face faster than a snake could strike, and there was no cheering for the winner that night.

The very next day the sky rumbled and lightning flashed showing Zeus' anger. Something happened to make Zeus mad after the summer solstice meeting.

"Have you heard?"

"Zeus is pissed…"

"I know. And he will punish someone for it."

"If only he would tell us the problem."

"You know he won't do that. He expects a confession and begging for forgiveness."

"And your Father will never get one if he doesn't stop throwing a hissy fit and tell us what's wrong." I argued with Thalia crossly. So far all we know is that something got taken from the baby king and he is throwing a hissy fit, and most likely blaming me for the theft.

"Hey Thalia… Have you seen Luke anywhere?" I asked just now realizing I didn't see him at all after capture the flag, or even during breakfast and lunch.

"No. Why are you worried about him. You did yell at him after capture the flag."

"Well ya but he did have good intentions. Now that I think about it Clarisse wound not have lasted long enough to get the flag across and is far too stubborn to let others take it or give up. He really did her a favor when he won, because I was not allowed to heal her with the flag in her hand until the game ended. He isn't a total dick all the time…" I said regretful of my words.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I told you he was a good guy. You never believed me." Thalia said teasingly. She stuck up for her boyfriend many times when I ranted to her that morning, and told me Luke might not have meant to be a dick about winning. Only now did I really believe her.

"Ya ya. I get it. Thalia was right… for the most part. I still don't see why he couldn't have just helped her across the damn creek. Or why no one else did."

"They probably thought she would have killed them for trying to help her or steal some glory. It's and Ares thing." Thalia told me.

"It's stupid, and it will get them all killed on the battlefield. An army must work together to have any chance at survival"

"Try telling them that," She started gesturing to the arena where some overly buff guys were sparring shirtless nearly cutting each others heads off trying to show off for the Aphrodite girls. "They will never believe you. Too arrogant."

"Wanna take them down a peg?" I asked pulling out my knifes.

"Hell yea!" She said excitedly pulling out her spear and running with me to the arena. Once we got there the boys looked up and exchanged laughs at some crude joke before going back to sparring.

"Hey boys! You are good fighters ya? Well Thalia and I are looking for a good fight, wanna see if you provide us with a challenge or are you just a couple of cowards." I called to them recognizing them as older Ares guys. One larger than the other with a military cut and a large two handed hammer, while the smaller used a large sword and shield combo. The smaller, while still overly buff was fast and agile from what I saw earlier, but he looked almost identical to his brother otherwise. Reddish black hair and tanned skin coated in a layer of sweat from sparring.

"HAH! Don't make me laugh. Just because you 2 are daddy's little girls doesn't make you tough." The larger of the two said, but the smaller was hesitant however knowing backing out would result in shame he went along with his brother raising his weapons defensively. Thalia didn't take the comment well, but I was livid. The temperature dropped rapidly and their breaths became visible.

"Never call me a daddy's girl." I said in an icy yet calm voice. Angry, I threw the first dagger and had the big Ares spawn been any slower he would have been skewered.

"And you should never anger a daughter of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus at the same time." Thalia said electricity crackling around her. The Ares boys were scared, yet stupidly held their ground and called "Awwww! Are the little girls throwing a temper tantrum? Do you need your mommy? Oh wait… She doesn't care about you does she." Quickly making it personal. Thalia gasped and looked hurt, making me even more enraged. We were not the only ones insulted as the large Ares spawn doubled over in pain, his own brother standing over him with bloody knuckles. He punched his ass hole of a brother in the back of the head, knocking him out, before turning to us.

"I am sorry for my brother's actions as his insults and jabs were completely uncalled for and dishonorable." He said in a deep voice, respect and shame obvious on his face, before carrying his brother away, their weapons in tow.

"Well shit. Now who are we gonna fight?" I asked Thalia.

"We could spar." She suggested smiling down at me menacingly.

"You are so on!" Matching her smile with one of my own. We quickly took our positions at either end of the rather large arena and taking out our weapons.

"Powers?" Thalia called from the other side of the arena.

"Powers!" I called back in agreement. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

At first we just starred at each other looking for flaws in stance, position, anything. My ADHD mind quickly wandered to how beautiful she looked with her hair as long as it is. After she insulted a favored child of Aphrodite she got "Cursed" as she puts it and her hair went from short and spiky to a long flowing beautiful silky look. She hated it, and while I prefer her short hair I had to admit she looked stunning framing her face and making her electric blue eyes- I was shaken from my thoughts when I was thrown back into the arena wall by a blast of lightning. I mentally berated myself for getting distracted and tried to pull myself from the wall. As I began straining my arm notified me it was broken and I stiffened a scream managing to reduce it to a loud groan of pain. I looked myself over from my awkward position and found that the front of my shirt had burned away showing my toned stomach that now had a severe electrical burn on it. The skin was blackened and I knew the nerves were most likely severely damaged as I couldn't feel a thing. My arm on the other hand was agonizingly painful as it was broken, maybe even more than once. Other than the near full body coverage of bruises and cuts that was the worst of it. Thalia came running over to me panicking after the dust cleared and she could see my predicament.

"Oh my gods, Andrea! Are you alright?" She nearly screamed panicking. My mouth felt like it was filled with cotton but I managed a choked call for water… or I tried to. Sounded more like "Wrrrger" to me. Then I proceeded to spit up a worrying amount of blood. I used my powers over water to stop the internal bleeding from my now noticeable broken rib (amazing how little you feel without nerves to feel with. The combination of my wounds and power use slowly got to me as I began slipping from consciousness. *SPASH* I instantly felt rejuvenated and I could feel my wounds healing

"You really have to hit me that hard? You nearly killed me!" I yelled in anger. A tug at my gut told me that my powers were doing something, but I was to angry to care at this point.

"I- I didn't mean to! I didn't thi-" Thalia started, backing down slightly from guilt.

"You didn't think. You acted and you nearly killed me. I believed in you Thalia! I looked up to you! I- I-..." I yelled before I finally broke down and nearly fell into her arms crying. "I was so scared Thals. I don't wanna die." I said sobbing into her shirt. Her thin strong arms encircled me in a hug and she shushed me quietly running her fingers through my hair trying to calm me. I vaguely felt rain drops falling as if the world was crying with me. The tug on my gut went away slowly as the rain became more steady, a gentle sad rainstorm around the two of us. My tears slowly stopped as I rested comfortably in her arms. I could hear her heart beat rhythmically thumping like a calming lullaby as I slowly closed my eyes...

* * *

I woke up slowly and cuddled closer to my soft mattress. The warm covers called me back to sleep and the rhythmic heartbeat acted as a lullaby hel- Wait. Heartbeat? My eyes snapped open as I frantically looked around only to blush crimson when I realized what was going on. Thalia Grace, the girl I have a crush on, was lying beneath me her arms encircling me, hands resting on the small of my back. My head was resting on her left breast only moments ago. The rest of my surroundings were more normal, the female side of Cabin 3 (Poseidon), The walls a sea green with seashells and fish designs along the walls, a small window looking out to the lake.

"Mmm..." Thalia moaned slightly sub-consciously pulling me back down to her. I yelped slightly as I was forced back into her embrace, lying on top of my best-friend/ crush. Her steady heartbeat seemed to calm me, and I nearly dosed off until a sudden sound from Thalia shattered my sleep. "no... No... Don't hurt her! NO!" She screamed shooting up with such force that I was flung from her and landed in a pitiful heap on the floor. I quickly got up to check on Thalia.

"Thalia! Are you alright?" I asked rushing to her side as she tried to catch her breath. She spun and captured me in a hug shaking with an emotional overload.

"Andrea..." She started hesitantly. Whatever she dreamed of shook her to the core.

"Hey... Hey," I started using my small hand to gently lift her head and look her in her beautiful electric blue eyes, "I'm here. You can tell me anything alright?" She looked hesitant but slowly relented.

"I-... I had a demigod-dream. It was about Luke... He has betrayed us to some kind of ancient evil." She said. Her eyes hardened with anger and static gathered on her skin giving me a few painful electric shocks.

"I know. He tried to recruit me to his cause. Remember when you tried to have us get along a while back? That is when I found out, and pretended to join him. He believed me and started to tell me some small bits of information and with my own mythological knowledge I think I have an idea of what is happening. You are not gonna like this Thalia but I swear on the river Styx that what I am about to say is true to my own knowledge. the titan lord Kronos is rising and Luke is helping him to raise an army to get revenge against the gods." I waited a second to judge Thalia's reaction. She was extremely angry and disappointed at first glance, however her eyes showed deep sorrow and pain. I pulled her into a hug, shocking me slightly from the electrical build up, but it was worth it. For once she was the one who needed comfort, and I was going to be sure that she got it.

"Why would he betray me? And Annie. He said we were gonna be a family." She said crying. It was a little awkward because she was taller than me so her tears fell into my hair rather than my shirt, but I didn't mind that much.

"He is just mad. He thinks his father doesn't care for him. Kronos is to blame and I swear he will pay for what he did to our friend." I promised making sure not to swear on the Styx and definitely not bring up that he was her boyfriend. She nodded and muttered a half hearten thank you. "Now then, I think we have a capture the flag to win. So how about you lead us to victory!" I cheered smiling up at her, hoping desperately that it would cheer her up. It didn't work.

"I don't think I am playing tonight." She muttered leaving my embrace.

"Then I won't either." I told her grabbing her hand. She looked at me with teary eyes. "I am not leaving you to wallow in sadness. Not alone at least."

"You-... Thanks. Your a good friend." she said with a ghost of a smile. I flinched unperceptive, wondering quietly if this is what it feels like to be friend-zoned.

* * *

It took 2 days for Zeus to blame someone for the theft, my little brother Percy. Percy and I were close, even if we didn't hang out a lot. We watch each others back and when training together all the campers evacuate the arena. We train with powers and all weapons. It seems that while I got Support based powers like healing and storms, Percy got much more destructive abilities. He has amazing control over water and even more surprisingly earth. He is capable of making earthquakes near at will and once, when i got him extremely he made a centralized hurricane without even realizing it. Even Thalia admitted he might be the strongest demigod out of the three of us in his offensive capability. Closely followed by Thalia. Sadly even with my weaponry expertise I can't be counted up there. Percy was given a quest shortly after to prove his innocence. He leaves tomorrow with only this prophecy to guide him:

_**Sky and sea together prevail**_  
_**In facing an ancient evil**_  
_**To prolong his rise longer**_  
_**and find a heartbreaking traitor**_  
_**A new love will flourish**_  
_**And decide what power shall perish**_

A simple yet confusing. All Percy got from it was that Thalia would be going on the quest with him, and he had to chose between Annie and myself as his third and final companion.

"Andrea!" Thalia yelled from behind me, making me jump at least 10 feet in the air. When I looked at her she was rolling on the ground laughing nearly crying. I glared playfully at her.

"Thalia, What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" I said somewhat menacingly

"I dono. I was to busy laughing!" She said while laughing.

"Then why don't I remind you?" I said before picking her up and lugging her to the lake. She stopped laughing and started hitting my back.

"Andrea! Don't you dare! Don't! ANDREA!" She screamed as I walked into the water of the lake.

"So I shouldn't do this?" I asked pretending to drop her. She freaked out and clung to me, Her legs wrapped around my hips, her arms around my neck. Her face was buried in my neck. I used my powers on the water and made the water more solid where I stepped, allowing me to walk on it instead of into it. When I got to the middle of the lake, I was getting tired from both carrying Thalia, and my use of my demi-god powers.

"Thalia, open your eyes." I said smirking. She did so, and paled.

"You took me to the middle of your father's domain?! Are you INSANE? He is going to kill me!" She screamed clinging to me like a life-line.

"Trust me." I said before letting us drop into the water, using the currents to push us down. I quickly formed an air bubble around Thalia's mouth and nose, allowing her to breathe.

"Thalia, Open your eyes." I pleaded with her. She did, and gasped. Right in the middle of the lake, was a beautiful field of coral and crystal with rainbows of fish swimming about, regarding me with greetings of 'Princess' before swimming off again. Light bounced off the crystals creating a beautiful mosaic style art piece on the lake bed. A large image of what I could only assume is Olympus or my fathers palace. "You like my spot? I come here when I need to think or relax... or just wanna get away."

Thalia nodded, understanding my reasoning. "I should scare you more often." She smirked teasingly. I popped her bubble... literally. She freaked out from lack of air for nearly a minute before I replaced her bubble.

"Now then, are you going to enjoy this with me or be a bitch about it?" I asked in a fake sugary sweet voice. She smirked once again before swimming up to me and hugging me, holding me close to her. I stiffened in shock before blushing like mad.

"I think I'll enjoy the view." She said. I could tell she was laughing as her body shook slightly against mine. I cuddled into her arms.

* * *

"Are you sure you know how to drive?!" I yelled as Thalia drove the van Chiron allowed us to borrow like a maniac down interstate 80 towards California. As best we could figure Hades stole the bolt and is hiding it in the Underworld, so where else do you go to get to the underworld? Hollywood of course! Please note the sarcasm.

"I know what I'm doing! And it would be easier if you would stop complaining! Noone likes a backseat driver!" Thalia yelled back. It's been like this since we left an hour ago.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Percy yelled so forcefully the car shook and the people in the cars nearby glared at us. I shut up instantly, but Thalia didn't seem to get the message.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled back.

"Just shut up and drive damnit! You two and your fucking loud mouthed asses are gonna get all our asses killed!" That shut her up. Percy never swore in English. Little odd for a new yorker but appreciated by most adults who don't try to kill him. A storm brewed over us and it began pouring.

"Percy calm down, I'm sorry we were acting so childish. We are just stressed about the quest." I said calmingly putting a hand on my little brother's shoulder. He nodded and from then on the car was nearly silent.

"Thalia, can we stop? We should all get some rest and a bathroom." Percy stated breaking the silence a few hours later. Thalia nodded pulled off the highway into a town in Pennsylvania. We found a cheep 2 bed motel room for the three of us. Percy went to hang out by the small pool, while I took a look around. A few minutes in I found a small music shop near the hotel. A small bell chimed as I entered.

"Just a minute!" Someone yelled from the back room, then a blonde dude with a gold guitar slung over his back strode out of the back room. He flashed a blinding smile at me before leaning forward on the counter showing off his tone muscular body under his tight white muscle shirt, trying to impress me. I rolled my eyes. "What could I do for such a pretty little lady like yourself?" He asked flirtatious.

"Just browsing." I said before turning and looking for something to break the silence of the car that was sure to come as we continued in the morning. I quickly found some Three days grace, Green Day, and My Chemical Romance. Thalia should appreciate that. I thought to myself ans smiled as I picked out Green Day's Album American Idiot, along with Three Days Grace, And Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge by My Chemical Romance. I brought them up to the annoying worker.

"Hmmm, Your choice reminds me of another pretty girl I knew. Hard life she has." He said mysteriously, as if he knew what would happen to her. "Your challenges are much worse..." He muttered to himself. I stiffened and reached for my chain, Prepping for a fight with whoever this is. "Oh don't worry I'm not gonna fight you my sister would be pissed at me. I'm here to help you. Be wary of the Demigods in purple." He said mysteriously before he snapped his fingers and I was suddenly out on the sidewalk with a bag in my hands, the words 'Apollo's Awesome Tunes' Printed around a sun. The three albums I picked out in the bag. I would have been mad, but I couldn't get over his warning. Demigods in purple? Who the hell could they be? And why should we be weary of other demigods? Unless they were traitors... I should tell the others. I ran back to the hotel room, bursting in abruptly making Thalia jump from the bed and pull her spear, while a loud Thunk from the bathroom signified Percy clumsy response to my sudden appearance. The bathroom door bust open a second after the noise to show Percy with a sword in one hand, and a towel held up in the other, six pack abs and toned powerful muscles shining. Thalia and I blushed slightly at he sight of Percy in only a towel.

"Sorry... Important information... warning from Apollo." I said panting slightly from running up the stairs to our third floor room, cursing silently our room assignment. "Get dressed, not important enough to have you running around nearly naked." I added. Percy blushed and zipped into the bathroom. I shared a look with Thalia before we both bust out laughing at his misfortune.

"Anyway, besides the warning, I got you something Thals." I said blushing slightly, handing her the three CDs. Thalia grabbed them squealing slightly and hugging me tightly. My cheeks warmed further as I hugged the happy punk girl.

"Thank you so much Princess!" She nearly yelled before running over to the crappy old DVD player hooked up to the TV in the room and popping in Green Day. American Idiot blared out of the speakers. She suddenly grabbed my hand and began jumping on the bed with me, rocking out to Green Day. Percy came out of the bathroom, dressed this time, and looked at us like we were insane before sitting on his own bed.

"What did you need to tell us?" Percy asked impatiently. I stopped bouncing and sat on the bed facing my brother, the happiness drained from the room and Thalia paused her music.

"I saw Apollo, and he gave me a warning. I can't tell if it is about our quest or not but..." I hesitated. "He said to 'Be wary of the Demigods in purple'" I told them deciding to keep the rest of the warnings to myself. Being warned you life will be harder than a girl who was nearly killed and had a horrible history, not to mention a boyfriends betrayal is not something you really want to share with everyone.

"Lets just go to bed. I'm sure it will work itself out eventually." Percy said laying down on one of the beds "We can figure it out in the morning."

"But Percy It could be important! What about the Demigods? Could they be traitors? Maybe they work for Luke! What if it hints that Luke has an army! This could-" I started ranting before I was cut off by someone pulling me down onto the bed. I squeaked at the sudden unexpected motion. It took me a second to figure out that Thalia pulled me into bed with her, and my cheeks felt like they were on fire as I felt her breasts against my back. I shifted slightly, subconsciously pushing myself closer to her before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

** So ya, sorry for the really really late/short update (4265 words). I can't really excuse myself from this one, only really have two classes keeping me busy along with being a major part of my schools Gamer's Club. Anyway I will update soon, so don't forget to vote on whatever I still have from last chapter. Next chapter should be much more fun than this one, lots of fighting and awkwardness :)**

**Special Thanks to The Princess Andromeda and kablamstar for all their help :)**


End file.
